


Wilbur has horns.

by heatherchandlersimp



Series: Twins [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: He has a bit of a breakdown, Hurt No Comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, Overuse of the words He and Him, Pogtopia Era, SBI Isn't family, Sad Wilbur Soot, Slight Suicide Reference?, Unsure about that one., Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and Jschlatt are Twins, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, Wilbur is insane but depressed, real life minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherchandlersimp/pseuds/heatherchandlersimp
Summary: He took the iron pick and swung at the ends of them, biting his lip to stop from screaming in pain.[TWS IN NOTES]
Relationships: Implied/Referenced Wilbur Soot & Jschlatt, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098800
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Wilbur has horns.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mention of Suicide [I think what I said would count for it, anyway], Blood, Violence, I would say kind of gore-y but I don't think it's at that level.   
> If anything else is needed here, tell me

Wilbur had freaked out Tommy. 

He knew this. He saw the look in the kid's eyes when he went on the rant about if he was the bad guy. He didn't know if he should regret this or not.

He didn't have time to regret it, anyway. 

Wilbur went down the stairwell and into his makeshift room dug into the walls of Pogtopia. He walked over to a mirror whilst dragging his hand on the rugged walls he would never fix to be suitable for living with.

He stared at himself in the mirror. 

More specifically, he stared at the bumps obviously coming up from his hat and the points of his ears that slightly stuck out. He hated it. He hated how it looked. He hated how he looked. 

He hated him. 

He hated the look on his face when The President had won. 

He hated the look on ~~his twins~~ face when he had banished him from the country.

He stared at the man's horns longer. 

He did not believe they were his. He did not want them to be his. He wanted to rip them off with his bare hands and watch the base of them bleed until he couldn't handle the bleeding anymore and would drop dead. He wanted his body to be found with the horns both next to him as a final reference to his ~~best friend~~ enemy. 

He stared at them longer.

He wanted to do something to them. He knew he couldn't do anything to the ears, his ears would indefinitely pain him far more than the horns. 

~~He assumed that. He wouldn't really know.~~

He stared at the wall. There was his own set of weaponry and tools on the wall. The pickax looked sharper than usual. Sharp enough to cut through anything, really. 

He grabbed it from the wall and went back to staring in the mirror. 

~~He wondered if he would regret this decision. Oh well.~~

Horns grew back. He knew this all well. He knew it after his first time trying to get rid of them, back when he and his twin were considered friends still. It had happened after the Lava Rose. 

At first, he had blamed this on himself. He was being a dick, after all. But he got worse and worse by doing that, so he pegged it on someone else as a way for closure. 

It obviously didn't work.

He spiraled and took a shitty stone sword from somewhere he couldn't quite recall now, and chopped at his horns. 

They didn't bleed. 

They did hurt like a bitch. 

He was left with blunt stubs on the side of his head, sobbing on the ground until his twin found him.

He no longer wanted to think of this memory. 

The diamond pickax twisted in hand, looking sharper and sharper the more he stared at it. 

He felt the tears welling in his eyes. He even felt a few drip down his face, leaving trails on his cheeks. 

He stared in the mirror longer before grabbing one of the horns and swinging at it. 

The pain was horrible. 

He watched as the part of it had fallen to the ground, and felt like he would die. 

~~This happened last time~~

Rubbing at his eyes as he was sobbing at this point, he grabbed the other and swung harsher. 

It hurt worse. 

He unconsciously let out a half-scream half-sob and hoped nobody would come and check on him.

~~He knew they would anyway. They cared almost too much.~~

He watched the other part of his horn hit the ground and had to stop himself from throwing up at the sight. 

He felt his vision fading, and it was then when he realized what he had just done. 

As he heard Techno and Tommy's footsteps get closer, he hit the floor.

He wasn't awake long enough to hear the surprised yelling from Tommy when he saw the two parts of the horns on the ground next to his unconscious body.

**Author's Note:**

> These motherfuckers as twins,  
> This is probably gonna be a long series? Idk but we r planning  
> Yes lava rising is mentioned lmao


End file.
